


Morning

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Morning

She wakes up to a persistent, rhythmic nudging. She steals her arm around him, finding his hand with her own. He stills his movement. “Did I awaken you, milady?” he asks.

“’Tis a bit early for sword polishing, Pod,” she says affectionately, leaning forward to nip his earlobe.

“If milady wishes, I will sheathe it.”

He remains where he is until she manhandles him into facing her. “She wishes.”

Pod leans toward her, kissing her softly, over and over again as his fingers find the juncture between her legs. She is already wet. “You’ve prepared well,” he says.

She smiles. “A good dream.”

“About me?”

“Perhaps. I couldn’t see his face. It could have been Jamie Lannister for all I know.”

“Wench,” Pod says. “You’re trying to make me jealous.”

“Careful, Podrick, you’re starting to sound like him.”

“Does it turn you on when I call you ‘wench’?”

“It most certainly does not.”

“Your body betrays you, milady.”

“My body reacts to your ministrations, not your words.”

“And if I-“

“Oh!”

Podrick smiles at her and repeats the motion until she is writhing under his hand. “You are beautiful, milady.”

“I am a mess and you know it,” she says, laughing.

He pulls away from her. “Shall I help milady with her hair?”

She yanks him back onto the bed. “You can help the lady with this,” she says, straddling him and moving until he is fully sheathed within her. He rolls her onto her back, still inside her, and they move together as one until he finds his release.

He kisses her gently as they both come down from the heights of their encounter. “Good morning, Brienne,” he whispers.

“Good morning, Pod,” she responds.


End file.
